


Halftime Entertainment

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halftime in the football game should be just enough time for a pounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halftime Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Sneaking up for a pounce,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo’s completely oblivious, sitting there on the sofa, nose buried in his book. Up until a short while ago, Dee was watching the football on TV, but it’s halftime, time enough for a bathroom break, and maybe some other kind of half-time entertainment if he’s lucky.

Returning from the bathroom, teeth brushed for minty freshness so that Ryo can’t complain that he tastes of pizza and stale cigarette smoke, he treads lightly across the polished hardwood floor. Ryo’s preference for having everyone go barefoot around the house makes sneaking up on his lover almost too easy.

Before Ryo knows what’s happening, Dee has snatched the book from his lover’s fingers, tossed it aside, and has him pinned against the arm of the sofa, no escape possible.

“Gotcha,” he whispers triumphantly as Ryo actually squeaks with surprise. It’s the only sound he has a chance to make before Dee’s lips are on his, stealing his breath right along with the long, slow, luxurious kiss.

Dee feels Ryo tense up at first contact, then sort of melt as the kiss continues, though he does put up a token protest when Dee’s fingers tug his shirt out of his pants and sneak underneath, finding smooth, warm flesh to explore.

“Hnnn, Dee, what about the game?” Ryo moans as Dee’s lips stray to his lover’s neck, then to his ear where he nibbles on a lobe as his fingers make short work of Ryo’s belt and flies.

“Half… time…” Dee murmurs, between licks and nibbles. “Plenty… of time… for a… quickie.”

“You’re insatiable.” But Dee notes the way Ryo is arching into his touch as his fingers explore, and when Ryo’s hands tug Dee’s t-shirt up and slide underneath, it’s a clear message that despite his words, Ryo is up for this.

Dee doesn’t even notice when halftime ends and the third quarter begins; their quickie has turned into something more and the game is halfway through the fourth quarter when they finally separate, sweaty, panting, sticky in interesting places, and completely naked, though Dee’s not quite sure when or how that happened. It’s a bit blurry in his head, involving a lot of groping and wriggling before they got to the main event.

“Who’s winning?” Ryo asks as Dee tries to focus his eyes on the TV screen, head on Ryo’s bare chest, feeling Ryo’s long fingers carding through his hair.

“Not a clue,” Dee admits. “Gimme a minute and I’ll figure it out.”

Ryo huffs a laugh. “I thought you said you didn’t want to miss any of the playoff games.”

“I didn’t, but something more pressing came up.” Dee plants a kiss in the middle of Ryo’s chest, making his lover laugh and squirm. Not that Dee would ever admit it to anyone else, but there are some things even more important than sports.

The End


End file.
